What's Always Been There
by suninrain
Summary: Updated chapt.10 LH pairing
1. Two wrongs always makes the pain right

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any thing associated with one tree hill. Hey but a gyrl can dreams can't she?

Pairing L/H

Summary: Two friends will test the limits and maybe see what's been there in front of their eyes the whole time. 

What's Always Been There

As Lucas looked between the girls he could say nothing words were caught in his throat. It hurt him to see Peyton hurt because he cared for her but he had moved on and she figured she had to. Peyton's hurt eyes just starring blankly into Lucas's eyes as if his eyes held all the answers., but they didn't come close to answering ¼ of all the questions she had. Brook was starring at the two of them, just now noticing that no one looking at her. She was like an extra in a already in progress scene out of some movie. So she made herself toward Lucas's room and gathered her things. She headed toward the door and broke Lucas and Peyton out of their lock of eyes as she spoke.

Brooke: look's like I'm not needed here so I'm going to go home

Peyton: no don't let me get in the way of you two love birds as she stormed out the door.

Brooke: you want me to stay?

Lucas: no I'm not really in the mood for company right now but thanx any way (he said in a low voice.)

Brooke made her exit and Lucas was by himself again.

He decided he needed to talk to his best friend Haley James.

He knocked on her door but there was no answer. So he looked at her window to see if her light was still on. It was but he saw the moving reflection of Haley and some boy he figured was his brother. They were holding each other. He felt a pang of anger run through him. He blamed it on the fact that his arch nemesis also known as his brother was using his best friend and she didn't see it. But maybe it was because Lucas had developed more then friendly feelings lately. Maybe because her being with Nathan made his feeling clear and come out of hiding. Maybe he wanted to be the one holding her and running his hands through her hair instead of Nathan. He stood their for a good moment before he saw the light go out in Hale's room.

He ran fast as he could back to his house as anger and pain rose in him . He finally reached his pitch black house not bothering to turn on any lights he just let himself fall on to his bed and just let sleep conquer him.

Authors Note

So I know it doesn't look good right now but believe things will get better in the other chapters. But To find out and for me to continue please. R/R

I want to thank Complicateazngur for her review. And I got what were u were saying.

Maybe I did kind of go over board but I did edit it. Second chapter will be put up tonight. Please continue to R/R.


	2. Never Again Sundays

What's Always Been There

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or any thing associated with One Tree Hill. But maybe one day dreams will come true and I will. (lol)

Lucas woke up to the bright sun streaming through his windows. He looked over at his alarm clock which read 7:00 am. He got up and headed toward the bathroom to turn the shower on. As the water ran down his body he remembered all of last night's events. Words kept stalking his thoughts. "I want what you want" "don't let me disturb u two love birds" the sound of the bells jingling crazy as the door slammed. Also how he saw Haley and Nathan together as he watched outside her window. He took the soapy cloth and trailed it over his body after he was done washing he washed his hair quite forcefully. I guess in an attempt to shake the thoughts form his head and the pain from his heart. He let the warm water run over his head in hopes that it would drown his thoughts and rinse his hair. He only succeeded in doing one thing. His hair was soap free.

He put his clothes on and did whatever it was to his hair that made it look so unruly. He through his book bag on his back and headed for school. He was dreading even the thought of going to school to see Peyton, Haley, or Nathan which he was on the list everyday. He was so confused, he cared for Peyton but he loved Haley. Not just that your like a sister to me love. It was that my heart stops, my hands get sweaty, and that twinkle in my eye type love. Lucas didn't know when all these feelings just hit him like a ton of bricks out of nowhere. He thought he wanted Peyton but even just the thought of Nathan and Haley made him jealous, insanely jealous. When he saw them together realization of how much he loved her and admired her finally came into eye sight. 

He made his way into school 

Followed various hallways to his locker. He got to his locker and opened it up and made sure his books were cleared. As he was about to close his locker he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Brooke: Hey champ

Lucas: Oh Brooke hey (he said in some what of a disappointed tone)

Brooke: Don't sound to excited now

Lucas: I'm sorry I just thought you were some one else.( why was he so set on seeing Haley when she is the one breaking his heart. Maybe because his didn't start till he saw that bright smile and her little voice. (he loved so much)

Brooke: oh I didn't think you would want to see Peyton after what happened last night.

Lucas: I wasn't talking about Peyton and I don't want to talk about last night.

Brooke: sore topic huh? Well I'll catch you in class. She whispered in his ear-sexy- and she was off. Only leaving her sweet smelling scent.

Lucas slammed his locker shut as he heard that small little voice he knew so well.

Haley: I feel sorry for that poor locker.

Lucas: haley?

Haley: the one and only, so what's got you in a damper?

Lucas: Nothin really just tired.

Haley: If that's just tired, I'd hate to see you when your mad. Come on Lucas you're a bad liar. And I know when you lying, I should I've known You for like 10 years maybe more. So spill.

Lucas: Hales there's nothing wrong, (changing topics) so how is Nathan?

do you know?

Haley: he's still recovering but he'll be okay

Lucas: (trying to get her to admit she was with Nathan last not with out being 

Obvious) So you went to go see him at the hospital last night?

Haley: no

Lucas: so how do you know how he's doing?

Haley: what's with the third degree.? (she said in kind of a aggravated tone)

Lucas: I was just curious

Haley: your always curious

Lucas: you've just solved the mystery of the year, what do you have for the girl roger? He said being sarcastic

Haley play fully hit him in his arm

Haley: So how was your Sunday night?

Lucas: I would love to tell you how I never want to repeat a Sunday night like that again but unfortunately the bells about to ring.

Haley: well for now you can walk me to class but at lunch I want to hear all about this never again Sunday.

They walked off to class arm in arm as usual at least they thought but they both felt that something was different. Usual wasn't feeling your heart jump and your body tense when they were in close proximity of each other. Usual isn't the way your body felt like it was going to melt by the other's touch. 

Usual wasn't having these feelings that over steeped the bounds of friendship. But they just "carry business as usual" and play the roles of best friends while secretly wanting to be more.

Out Side For Lunch

Haley saw Lucas sitting there with his lunch and a book of coarse. She made her way over to him and sat down.

Haley: now we are suppose to be talking about a certain Sunday that you don't won't to repeat. What happened? It must really be bothering since you practically assaulted your locker may I add innocent locker.

Lucas: First off I was hanging with Brooke and we were at my house. Then some one knocked at my door and it was Peyton. She was telling me that she really did want what I wanted but was just to scared to admit it or act on it. I kept trying to tell her that Brooke was here but right after she said what she wanted to say Brooke came out the room In my shirt. It was like this staring contest for a while then finally Brooke decided she wanted to leave and Peyton stormed out. She didn't understand and I hated to see her hurt. Then the whole thing with (Lucas stopped himself when he realized what he was about to reveal)

Haley: with what.?

Lucas: um (he stammered to come up with something) the whole Keith and mom situation.

Haley: oh, I see why you don't want to repeat it. But why don't you just go tell Peyton and make her understand that you want her and not Brooke.

Lucas: I doubt she will listen( but the real reason was because the person he wanted was sitting right beside him)

Haley: you always assume, you will never know until you try.

Lucas: (he got tired of making excuses and just told her, why he wasn't so press about talking to Peyton) Haley I'm not so sure she's what I want, no in fact I know she's not what I want. I have feelings for someone else.(keeping his head down because his eyes would give him away)

Haley: oh, hold up you mean to tell me you've been liken another girl all this time and you didn't tell me. Do I know her.?

Lucas: you kind of do and you kind of don't.

Authors note: I made this chapter a little longer for you all. So what do you guys think? Please R/R.


	3. Call The Ones You Hate

What's Always Been There

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any thing associated with One Tree Hill. But you know 'never say never" just say ever. lol.

I want to thank all who are reviewing and are taking the time to read my first attempt at fan fiction. As you wished I am updating, and I hope you all enjoy.

Chapt 4 

Haley: That just makes a lot of sense (sarcastically saying)

Lucas: it does doesn't it (while laughing and pretending to ignore her sarcasm)

Haley: How can you kind of know some one but kind of not no some one. Enlighten me please.

Lucas: easy you can know that person but not know their talking about that that person. So there for you kind of know and you kind of don't.

Haley: See but now I'm going to really know, you know like a 100% know because my best friend Lucas is going to tell me who. Now aren't you luke?( (some weird queasy feeling rose in her stomach, waiting for the answer he would give. Some other person who managed to catch his eyes, some other beautiful girl that she thought her self to never be. Why did she care? She had Nathan. Why did she suddenly feel a flash of pain run through her body? Only she could find the answers to her own questions. Pretending not to be affected she just smiled weakly.

Lucas: how about a rain check? (cringing when he heard her say best friend, it hurt to be made known the reality that they were friends, best friends but that some how didn't make him feel any better. Best friends, still had the word in it that he come to hate so much…friend. He didn't want to be friends he wanted to be that special person in her life, that significant other, the person who held her heart. He decided he liked best boyfriend better.

Haley: you're not going to tell me, you don't want to tell me? I Thought we were friends, best friends at that.

Lucas: You are my best friend . you don't understand. You know I want to tell you but I can't.

Haley: (feeling hurt and anger rising in her. Why couldn't her best friend trust her? Why didn't he want to tell her?) Why? Why can't you tell me?

Lucas; Because I just can't not right now.

Haley: If you don't trust me, that's all you had to say. 

And with that she took off and left Lucas sitting at the starring at her retreating form. Lucas had mentally beat himself up for even telling her all he had. He should have never told her there was some one else. He knew she would ask questions he could not answer right now. And he hated to see the hurt in her eyes and to think he was the one who caused it.* Why did she think I didn't trust her. God if she only knew I'd trust her with my life. She can't see that I've already trusted her with my heart.*

At Lucas's house

He sat on the edge of the bed debating whether or not to call Haley. He was probably the last person she wanted to hear from. But he threw his doubt out the window and he dialed the number he knew so well.

It rung like five times. Then Lucas decided to leave a message." Hales I know you're there. Please pick up. I'm sorry, you know I trust you. For god's sakes how could I not, we've been best friends for like forever. I just can't tell you this right no.."

He was cut off by some one picking up the phone

Nathan: Haley is in the shower.

Lucas: Nathan? Why are you in Haley's house ? 

Nathan: she is my girlfriend( as Lucas cringed at the words "my girlfriend )

You know that's what people in relationships tend to do. I'm not really into making small talk so is there any thing else?

Lucas: if you knew Haley wasn't there, Why did you listen to me talk for as long as you did/

Nathan: I got tired of listening to you beg for Haley to forgive you?

Lucas: yeah whatever.( then he clicked the phone.)

In Haley's Room

Haley came out the shower in a towel soon as Lucas clicked the phone.

Haley: so who was that?

Nathan: Lucas (he said in a exasperated tone)

Haley: Lucas? What did he want?

Nathan: he called at first to leave u this message begging u to forgive him about something. Then I picked up the phone because I got tired of his voice.

Haley: Went over to her answering machine and played the message. A smile played across her lips. Nathan looked at her and said.

Nathan: it's funny isn't it? I didn't think of Lucas of the begging type.

Haley wasn't smiling because of that but because how sincere Luke had sounded and how his voice just wanted her to forget every thing that had happened. How she wanted to never fight with him again. She wasn't so much mad just hurt. She kind of felt stupid fighting with him over this. He wasn't ready yet but he would tell her when the time is right. He always came to her sooner or later.

Nathan: so what are we doing tonight

Haley: I'm going to call Luke back and you are going to go home. Your parents are probably worried sick about you.

Nathan: but Haley (he said whining like a little baby)

Haley: no but Haley I gave you a day to rest all day. I let you stay here for one day from your parents like we agreed.

Nathan: okay, okay I'm going

Haley: good

They gave each other a kiss and Nathan was gone.

Lucas was just sitting on his bed in a stupor. A lot of thoughts running through his head. Why was Nathan there? Why was he in her bedroom? Why had he been so dumb? Would Haley forgive him.

His mom walked in and sat beside him.

Karen: you alright?

Lucas: aside from the fact that Haley hates me and Nathan is her boyfriend I'm just fine.

Karen: Haley far from hates you, don't worry you'll patch things up. Now far as Nathan you have to take the good with the bad. Haley being the good and Nathan being the bad. (she and Lucas laugh lightly) but don't worry a lot of things change but a lot stays the same. Karen gave him a look as if she knew something he didn't. As she heard the phone ring she got up to answer it.

She came back into Lucas's room with the phone and said 

Karen: I didn't know you call some one you hate.(as a smile spread across her face.) He took the phone from his mom and secretly happy that Haley had called him. Surprised at the same time. But he always liked surprises any way. (good ones any way.)

Lucas: Hello ( he tried to say coolly)

Haley: hey (she said lightly) (Lucas's smile spread across his face as he heard that small little voice. )

Lucas: sorry hales (he immediately said after)

Haley: no I'm sorry. I really overreacted. I should have not have pressured you into telling me something that you weren't ready to.

Lucas: Hale's I just want you to know that I trust you. More than any body else other than my mom and Keith.

Haley: I know, I was just mad. You know I say stupid things when I'm mad.

Lucas: you sure it's only when your mad (he said chuckling)

Haley: I learn from the best. 

Lucas: oh Nathan (he immediately regretted what he said. He may not like him but Haley obviously did. She was dating him) Hale's I'm sorry.

Haley: It's okay. I know you and Nathan don't exactly mix but try for me to get along please. It would be nice to be able to go out with my boy friend and my best friend, just once. You know a group thing.

Lucas: Haley I'm sorry to be the one to tell you but me and him will never be found together in the same row at the movie theaters or any other place.

Haley: A girl can dream can't she.

Lucas: yeah we all do (yeah he was dreaming of Haley in his arms, going past the bounds of friend ship and exploring new possibilities. But the dream he was dreaming was out of reach for him. It was a dream he saw never coming true.)

Lucas: We never talked about how you spent your Sunday?

Haley: Mines wasn't exciting as yours. But Nathan fainting and going to the hospital was the biggest thing. Nathan had showed up at my house in the night he still wasn't fully recovered. He didn't want to go back to his parents and so he asked if I could stay with him.

Lucas; do I want to hear the rest.? ( cutting her off because it was breaking his heart)

Haley: We didn't do any thing but sleep. See if you would have let me finished you would have known.

Lucas: I had to make sure I wanted to hear the rest.

Haley: God the time is going by fast it's getting let. We better say goodnight before a couple more hours pass us.

Lucas: yeah I guess. Time tells every thing.

Haley: good night and sweet dreams (she said sweetly, reluctant to say good bye)

Lucas: goodnight to you to Hales. (he really didn't want to get off the phone and he loved the way she said good night.)

They both hang up their phones. And just lay back on their bed and said.

Lucas/Haley: I'm in trouble

Trouble was fact that it took all their will power to get off the phone with one another. Trouble was that smile that spread across their face when ever some one mentioned each other's name. Trouble was that their thoughts were consumed by each other. Trouble was the fact they were best friends.

Authors note: I'm trying to make the chapts longer. But you know the deal. I love it when you all R/R.I know it's no where near the best story but for those who are reading thanks a lot for indulging me and encouraging me to go on. I'll try and update soon.


	4. The Best Things In Life Are Unexspected

What's Always Been There

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing associated with One Tree Hill

But I will in my evil plan to take over the world. Muhahahaha

You Know I have to thank my faithful readers( complicateteazengur, lit1586, darkprincesspyro99, enchanteddreamer1 ).I really don't think I would have continued with out you alls support. This is my way of thanking you all by updating regularly (especially since I have a lot of free time now).

Authors Note: I've skipped some days for the benefit of the story, you know so the plot isn't dragged out to long. So it is now Friday. With out further ado the story….

It was Friday Morning in first period. Ms Farrell English12.

This was the period Nathan, Haley, and Lucas had together.

The tables were in groups of two for an essay project. Lucas and Haley set together as always even before Haley started dating Nathan. Nathan was sitting with some boy named James. So every body was working on their little projects including Lucas and Haley even with the amount of laughing and joking they were doing, which was really bothering Nathan. He saw the look in Lucas's eye. Boys new when other boy's liked a girl. Of coarse because they had that look in their eye at some point in time to. But what bothered him most was that he noticed that every time Lucas was around Haley , her eyes would just some how become brighter and her smile wider. He made himself mad just even thinking about it. He decided he would do something he knew Lucas would hate.

Nathan walked over there to where Lucas and Haley were sitting and bent over beside her and whispered in her ear " you are so beautiful" Haley begun to blush and a smile crept on her face. Lucas just felt like his world was ending as he saw that smile cross her face and the way she was blushing.

He wanted to be the one that caused them rosy red cheeks and that beautiful smile of hers. It felt like his heart had took one hard blow. The one he loves, admires, adores, care for was not his but Nathan's of all people. He could bare no more so he turned away suddenly the floor being more interesting.

Nathan continues to whisper sweet nothings into Haley's ear " I couldn't stay away" "so tonight how's about you and me do whatever you want"

Nathan is now facing her and waiting for her reply.

Haley: oh I'm so sorry Nathan but I already have plans with Lucas (Lucas's head shot up at the sound of his name) This is our Movie Night. Rain check?

Nathan: uh sure just let me know when you are free, he said trying to say coolly. ( trying hard not to show his disappointment and the fact that he was a little jealous that she picked Lucas over him)

On The other hand Lucas smiled on the inside at the fact that she chose him over Nathan.) Nathan left the table and now it was just Haley and Lucas 

Again.

Lucas: so what was that all about? (as if he didn't know)

Haley: he wanted to do something tonight but I Told him I couldn't because of you know. (giving him a " you know why " type look

Lucas: I do? Is the million girl walk tonight or something? (he said trying to act dumb and to annoy her a little. He loved the little look she got on her face when she was annoyed)

Haley: Oh since I obviously don't have any plans tonight, I should just go over there and tell Nathan I'm plan free. (playing along with his little game he had running. She played it much better.) As she was starting to walk over toward Nathan she heard a shout. And a big smile crossed her face.

Lucas: okay, you got me

Haley: I always do ( just then the bell sounded)

Lucas : so meet me at my house at 7:00 and we'll leave from my house.

Haley: I don't know why you insist on telling me this every Friday and we do the same exact routine every Friday.

Lucas: I don't know for some apparent reason I think you have short term memory.

Haley: very funny ( as she play fully pushed him out the class room door.)

At Haley's House

She had a big problem she didn't know what to wear. I mean of coarse it was just the movies and pizza and of coarse "just Lucas" but it was know 6:00 p.m and she still had no clue of what she should wear. Usually she wouldn't care but for some reason now she wanted to do more than just the "usual" consisting of jeans and a shirt. 

Lucas was having the same exact problem. He had not the slightest clue as to what to wear. He wanted to look nice but casual because after all it was just a movie and pizza. He finally decided on some jeans, a wife beater and a open button blue and white thick striped shirt. He ran his fingers through his already unruly hair. Looking in the mirror he though he should change. Before he could complete his thought the door bell rung. He looked over at the clock and it read 7:01 p.m he said " dam it's 7: 00 already" to no one but himself.

He mad his way to the door and opened it and to no surprise was Haley. But you might call Haley having on a clingy dress down jean skirt on with a black shirt that said "Angel ' on it surprising. Yeah she was still casual but it was different for her. (Lucas tried hard as he could not to stare at her but he couldn't help it, she was beautiful. He just loved the way that skirt fit her and how that shirt was so true. She was his angel.) (Haley loved the way he could make a simple casual out fit look so sexy.) *god Haley you have a boyfriend. Remember Nathan. Second of all he's your best friend. Friend being the key word* but her mind and heart were not agreeing at all with one another.

Lucas: now that's a shocker ( saying as they were walking inside and closing the door)

Haley: hey a girl can try new things, beside this skirt is old. I just really don't wear it a lot.

Lucas: I was talking about how I've never seen your wings. (pointing at her shirt.) 

Haley: oh (they both laughed and giggled)

Haley: their invisible

Lucas: well can me, you, and your invisible wings go now.

Haley: come on, come on

At the Movie Theatre

They were at the treats counter getting what they wanted.

Haley: okay last time you paid for the treats, so it's my turn

Lucas: you already know what I want

Haley: (speaking to the merchant) Can I have one box of raisnettes , one box of bites. One large bag of pop corn extra butter and two medium sodas (sprite)

Merchant : sorry mam we are only have the biggie size cups.

Haley : okay one biggie soda sprite then with two straws.

Merchant: your total is $15.32

Haley paid the money and lucas helped carry the junk food to the theatre which read "Gothika".

Inside the Movie Theatre

Haley; okay I got one biggie because they had no other size. I knew weren't going to be able to drink two of these.

Lucas; two straws?

Haley: yup( she pulled them out and gave one to him)

Here's your Rasinettes you love so much.

Lucas: can't live with out these.

Haley: And of course my bites and the buttery pop corn right in the middle.

Lucas; I think we are all set

Haley: I believe so

The movie started

" Gothika"

The movie had been playing for like 30minutes when a real scary part had came up and Haley buried her face in his shirt. (she was immediately smelled the cologne that she had gotten him for Christmas last year. She loved the smell that was him and the warmth.)

Lucas: aww some one scared ( he said chuckling but he couldn't help but love how tight she was holding him and that frightened look on her face like an eight years old.)

Haley: you better be glad it was your turn to pick ( she said moving her head, which Lucas hated. The sapce was once again gaped between them.)

Another 45 minutes later

The soda was sitting between them and they had both went for their straw at the same time, their lips met for a quick second then they both immediately pulled back. Both feeling kind of embarrassed laughed it off.

(Lucas couldn't believe how soft her lips were and how fast it had ended, then he berated himself * it was an accident, get it through your head*.

Haley couldn't believe her lips just touched Lucas's her best friend. Which she was not having so friendly thoughts about now.

The Credits rolled and Every one made their way out side the theatre including Haley and Lucas.

They were on their way walking towards Lucas's house, when it started pouring down rain.

Lucas: dam

Haley: come on lets run last one is a rotten egg.

They ran playing and laughing till they finally made it to Lucas's house.

They ran up the stairs to Lucas's room.

Lucas: you are shivering ,here (he handed her some sweat pants and a white t-shirt. Don't worry their clean.

Haley went to the bathroom to change while Lucas changed in is room

" This what we get for not being prepared" Lucas heard Haley's voice from the bathroom.

"Some of the best things happened unexpectedly" Haley heard Lucas's voice from the bathroom.

They both knew that, that statement was all to true. It basically described their feelings for one another. Their feelings just changed with out warning. But loving some one just doesn't come over night. It matures with time. Then when the love just grows so big it feels like it just hits you. But really it's been there.

Authors note: this is the longest chapt. But yall know the routine please R/R.

Thanks for everyone's support. I'll try and update soon.


	5. Ropes Or Cuffs?

What's Always Been There

Disclaimer: Again I do no own any thing associated with One Tree Hill. I know it's a sad sad story. (sniffle, sniffle)

Thanks again for all the reviews and encouragement.

"Um Lucas I forgot to tell you or I guessed I had selective memory but my mom and my dad just told me yesterday that we are going to have to move to Canada." ( She said walking out of the cool bathroom while droplets of water were still falling from her hair.)

Lucas just stared at her in her eyes. His blue sapphire eyes becoming saddened and just looked in shock. He looked as if some one had just said some one close to him had died. Haley was amazed at how what she said really affected him, I mean but it should be no surprise because she would probably feel and look the same way.

Lucas: Why? No you can't . They can't…I won't let them ( he said feeling like apart of him was going to be leaving. He just couldn't decipher the idea of not seeing his best friend every day, or just their usual hang out. He couldn't imagine his life with out Haley James.)

Haley: What are you going to do take me hostage.

Lucas: do you prefer rope or cuffs for your hands? (he said half joking)

Haley: I'm more of the cuffs type….. I thought you said the best things in life are unexpected.( she burst in to fits of laughing)

Lucas: You mean to tell me you're not leaving you just wanted to prove a point. Haley James that was the lowest point you could reach. (he said trying to be mad at her but really couldn't because he was more then relieved that she wasn't leaving. If only she knew How much she meant to her.)

Haley: you should have seen your face it was priceless. I can't believed you actually believed me. I must be a darn good actor.

Lucas: don't ever scare me like that again Haley (He said in all seriousness)

Haley: I'm sorry I didn't know you were going to take it so seriously .

Lucas: Just promise

Haley: I promise 

Lucas: Even If you were serious I wouldn't have let you go with out a fight.

Haley: Oh believe me I'm not going any where.

Lucas: You better not be (as he walked over to her and kissed her on her for head)

Haley: This is how you repay a girl for not leaving and moving hundreds and hundreds of miles away. You starve her. (she said trying to act serious but was terribly loosing the battle.)

Lucas: How could you be possibly be starving. We had all that junk at the movies and that Biggie drink. ( his mind suddenly reminiscing as the last two words escaped his mouth. Remembering how Haley's soft sweet lips touched his for a brief minute.) (Haley could still feel his small warm lips against hers and she had to break her own train of thought)

They just stood there looking each other in the eyes in an awkward silence. Both very aware of what both of what each other was thinking about. 

Haley: (trying to break the silence and the awkwardness) You know I'm a food junkie and you still love me any way. (they both laugh trying to lighten the mood).

Lucas: Yeah yeah I still love you. ( He said trying to say it coolly but it came out very sincere and seriously. If only she knew how much he loved her)

Haley: Well I'm going to call for the pizza.

Lucas: okay hales, order the usual and money is my wallet on the counter.( he said shouting at her retreating form down the stairs, so she could hear)

It was about a little over an hour later. The pizza had already been delivered and they had already devoured the medium tropical fiesta pizza. Haley had ordered a sis of buffalo wings but could only eat two. Lucas could barely finfish his pizza let alone eat even one buffalo wing. Looks like the rest of the eight out of ten buffalo wings would be hitting the fridge.

Lucas: Oh my god I'm stuffed

Hales: you, I'm stuffed I can't even move. ( they were both laying back on the bead in Lucas's room)

They listened to the rain pour down outside while they were warm and secure from the rain inside for a couple of minutes. Lucas finally got up to throw the empty pizza box in the trash and to put the buffalo wings in the fridge.

As he was trailing up the stairs to his room the lights shut off. He carefully climbed the last two stairs.

Lucas: Hales

Haley: Luke

Lucas: look like the storm knocked the power out.

Haley: Would a great way to spend a Friday night.

Lucas: Hopefully it will come back on soon

Haley: It's starting to get cold in here.

Lucas: yeah the heat is electric and since there's no electric hence no heat.

Haley: Great we are going to be bored and freeze to death.

Lucas; your right on the bored part but were not going to freeze to death. Come on you can have the bed and wrap up. I'll take the sofa.

Haley: Lucas you would probably break your neck trying to get down them stairs in the dark. Plus your going to need extra blankets which are in the closet, which you can not see because there is no light. We can just share the bed, plus we probably could use each others body heat. Because your covers are a little on the thin side.

Lucas: I don't think the bed is um … big enough for you… know both of us. (Lucas was very nervous at this point the had never laid side by side under the covers with Haley. He really didn't trust himself. It would probably be awkward all night.

Haley: Oh my god Lucas Scott is actually nervous even scared. Were old enough to sleep in a bed together. It's not a big deal. After all we are best friends just sharing a bed . (she couldn't contain her laughter any more, that priceless look on Lucas's face was just so adorable.)

Lucas: I'm not scared I just know that you sleep wild and I might be on the floor in the morning.

Haley: right I believe you (she said in a sarcastic tone) 

Haley crawled in the bed and scooted over toward the wall leaving space for lucas.

Lucas would usually strip down to his boxers when he slept but given the circumstances of no heat and His beat friend, the one he secretly loves is going to be sleeping right next to him he would stay in his sweat pants and t-shirt.

He crawled into bed beside Haley and his nose was immediately bombarded by the sweet smell of peaches, which probably was her shampoo or her lotion or her body wash but whatever it was from he loved the sensual scent. 

Lucas: Good night Hales

Haley: Good night Luke.

But of both of them were far off from sleep. I mean how could they were so close to one another, their bodies literally touching. Lucas who was at first turned toward the outside turned the other way. He didn't know that was the same exact way Haley was laying. So know they were turned toward each other. They were eye to eye but they couldn't exactly see each other clearly because of it being so dark. But Haley felt Lucas's warm breath on her face which sent tingles through her whole body. Lucas felt Haley's breath on his neck, he was going to say something but words could not be formed at the minute. Haley had finally drifted off to sleep but unfortunately for Lucas he was still up With Haley torturing him and not even knowing it. Her little moans as she slept and that fruity smell still haunting him. He stretched out his arm a little bit and his hand landed in Haley's hair. He thought he should pull his arm back put her was just to soft and flowing and inviting for him to withdraw his hands. He stroked her hair gently back and forth. Lucas finally fell asleep with his hands entangled in her hair. 

It was bright morning Saturday with the sun shining bright. Keith decided he would go and check and see if Luke was up. The door was cracked so he brushed it open and found a sleeping Haley and Luke . He stood there for a minute surprised at what he saw. But he could tell they didn't do any thing because they were still fully clothed. He wondered if Lucas and Haley had finally figured out what he had always knew. They had what each other needed and wanted in each other. He saw the way they looked at each other and how they tried to steal glances when they thought no one was looking. He was debating whether or not to wake Lucas up or let them sleep. He deciding on letting them sleep because they were so peaceful and besides they were only sleeping.

An hour later Haley opened her eyes and looked over to wear Luke was as a smile spread across her face . She also noticed how his hands were in here hair still in one place. She held back a little laugh. She really didn't want to get up, she wanted to sty in that spot with Lucas forever. It just felt so right and comfortable being with him, right beside him. Then her conscience had kicked in and she was asking herself how could she even being thinking about another person like that and she had a boyfriend? Let alone why she feeling this way about Lucas her best friend? The biggest problem of it was that when she opened her eyed this morning she didn't just see the walls closing in Lucas's room , she didn't just see the sun streaming through the windows , she didn't just see the cute little way Lucas slept or how his hands were in her hair but she saw, she finally realized that she was in love with her best friend. She was in love with Lucas Scott. If Lucas asked her right now how she felt about him she would pour her heat out to him. She figured Lucas's love for her didn't stretch that far, he loved her like a sister. He would probably never see her like that. She couldn't take it any longer she got up quietly as possible as not to wake Lucas because she didn't want to face him. * I am so stupid how can I manage to fall in love with some one who doesn't even sees me in that light. How am I suppose to act around him? Am I suppose to just act usual as if nothings changed or tell him how I feel and look like a complete idiot when he tells me I love you like a sister but that's it. I'll just avoid him until I figure this out. Either way I'm going to be the one ending up heart. Maybe I deserve it for falling my best friend for god sakes. I just have to go, get away from him, from here*

Haley gathered her things and wrote a note for Lucas and then left.

Lucas's eyes finally popped open and he felt the coolness of the other side of the bed. There was an empty space that was suppose to be filled by his best friend. He looked over to the side and noticed a note he guessed was from Haley.

Dear Lucas:

I totally forgot about that I have to tutor Nathan this morning. Um so I had to run. Please forgive me. Oh yeah I had fun last night as usual and I think the lights are back on. But anyways I'll catch you later. 

* Love Haley*

(A small smile spread across his face. He was glad she had fun because he always had a good time when he was with her. But he really didn't like the fact that she had to leave because of Nathan. He would rather she stayed with him today)

(Haley tried to sound normal/usual or normal in the note so Lucas wouldn't get suspicious. Even though she lied about having to tutor Nathan, se had to come up with something he would believe. )

After taking a shower and getting his clothes on. He went down stairs to get some break fast. Keith was already sitting at the table reading the newspaper . Lucas went to the fridge and then came to sit down at the table with Keith while he had his cereal.

Keith: interesting night huh?

Lucas: what?

Keith: Haley in your room sharing the same bed as you.

Lucas: oh no the lights and stuff went out and got really cold in here so we just shared the bed, especially since we couldn't see any thing.

Keith: So why did she leave so abruptly?

Lucas: abruptly?

Keith: yeah she was moving kind of fast and I'm not sure but it seemed as if something was bothering her.

Lucas: Well she did have to go tutor Nathan this morning. That would bother any one ( he said laughing)

Keith: Nathan? Nathan and Dan went to some college fair this morning and won't be back till like 1 or 2.

Lucas: Then why did Haley Tell me she was tutoring Nathan this morning? (Lucas was worried and a little upset that she lied to him)

Haley was not ready to face Lucas, she wasn't ready to face the fact that she fell in love with her Best friend and she fell hard. This was the only way she knew to deal with this. I mean there was no way to prepare for "heartbreak" .She just needed time.

Come on just click the little button that say review. You know you want to. lol 

Oh yeah I'm always open to ideas or suggestions. I don't promise any thing but hey maybe you guys have some great ideas that I could use. So please R/R.


	6. This From A Girl Who Hates Changes

What's Always Been There

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with One Tree Hill. Leave me alone with my sorrow and pain. I just need a minute. 1234.…. Okay I'm better now. lol

You guys are the greatest. Every one who's been reading and really encouraging me to continue …..Thank you. I'm going to stop yapping now so you all can do what you all came here to do …. Which is of coarse read the story. Tada…

It was now 2:00 p.m Saturday and Lucas was now in the diner sitting at one of the tables. He was waiting to see if Haley was coming in to work today. He still couldn't get past the fact that Haley lied to him. He always thought that they could tell each other every thing or at least manage the truth. He couldn't really say he was mad because first he would have to get past the magnitude of how hurt he was, that his Best friend once again was keeping something from him. Was lying to him. He got tired of sitting there waiting so he got up and made his way towards where Deb was standing behind the counter.

Lucas: Hey, What time is Haley coming in Today?

Deb: Haley called earlier and told me she couldn't make it in today.

Lucas: (Now he was really starting to worry about Haley, his hands were all sweaty) She did, Did she say why?

Deb: No, not really she just said that she couldn't come in and that she was sorry. But I think she needs a day off any way she works to hard. 

Lucas: yeah she does, that's Haley though a hard worker ( admiring all the things he loved about her)

Deb took notice as to how Lucas talked about Haley and how his eyes just showed a glint of a sparkle when ever Haley was the topic of conversation)

Lucas: Thanx, but I've gotta run.

Deb: yeah, It's okay

He headed out the café towards Haley's house. He had questions and she only had the answers.

He made his way up the few steeps that were and then made his way to the door. He knocked quite a few times but there was no answer.

Haley was in her room lying down moping and crying when she heard loud knocks at her door. She looked out her window to see who it was and it was Lucas, she knew that messy disheveled hair any way. She quickly ducked her head back inside her room so just incase Lucas looked up he wouldn't see her. She laid back down on the bed and let him knock, she couldn't face him, she wouldn't face him. Not until she was ready. She clutched her pillow tight and let even more tears roll down her face as she heard him call her name.

"Hales" "Hales are you home?"

Lucas figured she wasn't home after knocking about five times and calling her name twice.

He didn't know where to find her or what was going on. He just wanted to see her and to undesrtand.

Monday Morning

It was now another Monday morning with Lucas's Alarm clock just ringing and ringing until he finally turned it off. He got up and did the usual.Shower, put his clothes on and of coarse did what ever it was to his hair that gave it that just rolled out of bed look.

Lucas was now at his locker with about 10 minutes before first period. He immediately cleared his books and closed his locker so he could maybe catch her at her locker. He was really kind of press to see her and talk to her because he hadn't seen her since well before he closed his eyes Friday night. He was feeling maybe Haley was avoiding him but he immediately discarded the thought. He jogged to Haley's locker which was on the next hallway. Haley saw the very familiar figure running in her direction, so she immediately ducked in the bathroom playing as if she didn't see him.

Lucas saw Haley at first but then saw her duck in the bathroom. He figured she had ro have seen him. The the thought of Haley avoiding him was slowly getting recycled.

Haley made sure she got to class early. She sat in the corner in the back, where there were no longer any more vacant seats. Their were only empty seats in the front on the opposite side of Haley. Lucas as usual just beating the bell entered the classroom. He noticed that Haley was sitting in the back in the corner which was really un usual. She always said that she liked to to be able to make eye contact with the teacher to fully understand the lesson. He also noticed that there were no empty seats surrounding her….. Coincedence, yeah right. He finally got the hint… he was being avoided. He took a sea in the first seat first row. He really couldn't concentrate on his work, he kept on looking back at Haley but she would just turn her head away. She wouldn't even look at him. Luca's POV * What did I do? She won't even look at me. She's avoiding me, amd I don't know why. I should really be the one avoiding her she lied to me and I really need to stop this whole rationalizing in my thoughts thing it's not working.. I couldn't avoid her even if I my life depended on it. What am I gonna do? I need to just talk to her ….if I ever get a chance*

Outside ( lunch break)

Haley made her way over to were Nathan was sitting with some of his friends that were on the team with him. Haley's POV * I can't keep doing this. I can't keep doing this. I can't keep leading him on. Knowing that I love some one else, It's just wrong. I have to do it*

Haley: Nathan can I talk to you for a minute

Nathan: sure anything for you sweet heart ( he said getting up from his table of friends)

They sat a table in a more secluded part of the eating area. 

Nathan: So what's on your mind

Haley: Um this is going to be relaly hard to say. I want you to promise now to cut me off until I finish.

Nathan: (With now a worried expression on his face) I promise (his voice kind of shaky)

Haley: You are a great guy and a really nice guy when you want to be. It's just that I don't think it' s fair or right to lead you on …. When I have feelings for some one else. I don't want to hurt you. You don't deserve that atleast not from me. You deserve some one who will only be about you and like you and only you. I can't give that to you.

Nathan: Haley? Are you sure? ( he said his voice relaly low drenched in pain)

Haley: Yes (she replied above a whisper)

Nathan just got up and walked away. Nathan had actually started developing feelings for Haley and he really cared for her. He was crushed and just felt pain streak through him. He felt lonely and colder then usual once again. Haley was the one person who really cared and didn't care about the game, or how many baskets or points he made. Now she was gone.

It wouldn't be to long before it was all over school because Brooke _coincidentally _over heard the conversation. 

Lucas was at his locker getting ready to go home when Brooke came over.

Brooke: Hey sexy

Lucas: hey (he said in an exasperated tone)

Brooke: See I was going to share with you some interesting news but since I'm an anooyance obviously I'll just go.

Lucas: Brooke? What news?

Brooke: It happens to deal with a ceratin despised half brother and a tutor girl.

Lucas: Nathan and Haley?

Brooke: The one and onlys

Lucas; Okay so ……..

Brooke: Okay fine but you didn't hear it from me. Hlaey broke up with Nathan.

( Lucas was happy and sad at the same time. He was more than happy that she was no longer seeing Nathan. But something was definatley wrong with Haley, she been acting weird all day.)

Lucas: When, why?

Brooke: at lunch, I think I heard her say something about having feelings for some one else. Any way who cares. So what's my reward huh? How about you come over my house after school sexy?

Lucas: It's really really hard for me to say no. But I have to I have to run. (knowing it was the easiest thing in the world especially choosing between his best friend and Brooke).

He practically ran to Haleys house so he would get there before she would. He knew she had a metting after school and would be a little late getting home. After all that probably would be the only way she would even give him the time of day.He had to face her head on.

Lucas had now been sitting on the steps for about 20 minutes when he saw her walking up the side walk. He stood up, so she wouldn't be startled .

Haley: Lucas? What do you want? She said unlocking the door with her keys.

Lucas: Why are you avoding me ? He said folowing her in to the house.

Haley: I'm not avoiding you, I'm talking to you know right? (knowing full well she was lying)

Lucas: Haley! Ducking your head in the bathrrom when you see me coming, and sitting all the way in the back of the class when you usually sit in the front with me, not talking to me for three days, and lying to me to get away is not avoiding me?

(He said walking closer to her making sure she was hearing every thing he said.)

Haley: I just decided I needed a change (she said trying to play it cool)

Lucas: This from the girl, who hates changes. (she couldn't help but smile, Lucas knew her better then dhe probably knew herself. Which was one of the reasons why she loved him)

Haley: Okay, okay maybe I am. (she said giving up )

Lucas: why?, what's wrong ? What did I do? (he said with his eyes locked with hers) They were now eye to eye in the middle of the hall way with the door at one end and the stair case at the other. Lucas was so fixed on getting the answers thet Haley just threw her book bag on the floor while they had their conversation right there.

Haley: I don't know, a lot of things, changes. I just can't do this.

Lucas: Oh you mean your break up with Nathan.

Haley: How did you find out about that?

Lucas: I' m not suppose to say Brooke told me. (he laughed to try and lighten the mood but was getting no where.)

Haley: I should have know the gossip queen. It's probably all over school already.

Lucas: But Haley that still doesn't explain why you were avoiding me.

Haley: I can't do this right now (she said with tears welling in hers eyes, as she ran up stairs) To no surprise Lucas ran after her, But Haley was a fast one so as he got to the door he heard the door lock. He tried to twist the door knob but it was locked. He knocked lightly on the door to Haley's room as he pleadingly begged her to open the door.

Lucas: Hales open up. What's wrong? What did I do. What ever I did I'm sorry. Please Hales open up.

Haley: That's the problem (Lucas heard through the other end of the door.)

Lucas: What's the problem ? (Haley heard through the other side of the door)

Haley: I opened up. (still hearing the cries in her voice)

Lucas: what do you mean? Hales explain (as he heard the door unlock) He unlocked the door and walked in and sat down beside her and held her and wiped her teary eyed face, then stroking her hair to calm her)

Hales: I opened up to you.

Lucas; (looked at her in her eyes) you've always been open with me and I've always been open to you.

Haley: No you don't understand. You won't undesrtand.

Lucas: Hales make me understand, I want to understand. 

All they need is to undesrtand. 

Will Haley finally tell Lucas her secret and reveal the one she loves?

Will Lucas make known his myster girl?

Maybe, maybe not. It all depends on how I'm feeling when I right the next chapt.

AN

I know I'm evil. I can't help it it's in my blood. Lol neways you all know what to do R/R. It's a 85% chance that I put them togther the next chapter but maybe that 15% will kick in. Who know? The whole world is just a mystery.


	7. Some Times The Eyes Tell It All

What's Always Been There

Disclaimer: Once Again I do not own any thing associated with One Tree Hill. Why must you make me constantly wallow in my self pity.? You evil, evil people. Do you have a heart, at all? Lol

Always thanx to all my readers and your continuous support. I love you guys reviews and I think I'm addicted to them because I find myself writing chapter after chapter just for the reviews. I mean I love my story to and of course Lucas/Haley but I just love those reviews so keep them coming.

Haley: You don't understand

Lucas: Make me understand, I want to understand.

Haley: (she was now looking him dead in his pearly blue eyes) I don't know how, I don't know if I can. 

Her voice still very much shaky. How do you tell your best friend your in love with them? It's like the words in your head can't find their voice. It's so hard to say, to explain. You don't know how he's going to react but for sure she has the idea that Lucas will unintentionally break her fragile heart into a 1,000 pieces. She's stuck in a hard place. Does she tell him and risk the comfortable friendship or keep it to herself and cause herself even more pain and agony by having to see that smile playing on his lips, or that adorable smirk at the edge of his lips or that unruly hair she's come to love every day.

Lucas: Hales, you know you can tell me any thing. Don't think about it just say it. (he said in a very calm and soothing voice.)

Haley: A lot of things change and I'm just not ready for it. You said so yourself I hate change. I don't know how to deal with it.

Lucas: What's a lot of things?

Haley: (she decided now wasn't the time to tell him, she wasn't ready. She didn't know when she would be ready. Maybe tomorrow, maybe never. She didn't know.) I don't know, life, you, me ,everything.

Lucas: how?

Haley: Since the whole Nathan thing, you joining the basket ball team it's like we were just some how forced into their life and they forced in to ours. Everything's changed while everything's stayed the same. I know that doesn't make since but that's the way it is.

Lucas: It's funny my mom said the same thing to me a week or two back. I know it's not easy to handle change and new things but we are going to get through it together. I got your back and you have mines. Plus not all the time is change bad. A lot of things have changed just with me and speaking from experience change can be the best thing.( he said with a warm smile on his face but with his eyes focused on the sheet wrapped around Haley because he was talking about the change in his feelings towards her.) Sometimes the eyes tell it all. He just couldn't look at her in her eyes for fear of what she may see.

Hales: I'm glad I have you for a friend, I don't know what I would do with out you. I've just been so crazy lately. That's what I get for not taking my medicine. You know but I think I feeling better. (she laughed trying to lighten the mood, and he laughed along knowing what she was trying to do)

Lucas: I hope so, I keep telling you that you have to take your medicine every day. (he said trying not to laugh, he won the battle…. Until after he said it)

Hales: see the reason why I forgot was because usually you take your medicine for your denial the same time I take mine for my craziness but you haven't been taken yours lately so…. It's kind of you fault.

Lucas: Right, Rationalizing will get you no where Hales. Any ways I don't have a denial problem.

Hales: fine, fine what ever you say. (she said throwing up here hands.)

Lucas: oh yeah, that's what I was suppose to ask you (he said remembering back to what Brooke said about Hales having feelings for some one else.

Lucas: Um so when Brooke was ease dropping she said she heard you say something about some one else.

Haley: some one else?

Lucas: yeah, that you were braking up with him because of some one else. 

Haley: Um.. (Haley started to stammer…what was she going to say or make up?) yeah there is some one else, there was some one else.

Lucas: Was some one else?

Haley: I mean he didn't like me like that. I mean I know it wasn't right to keep dating Nathan and I had feelings for some one else.

Lucas: well look at it like this he's the one loosing out. You're a great person. (He meant that, he really didn't care how he sounded) How did you know he didn't like you.

Haley: I just now.

Lucas; did you even ask him?

Haley: no

Lucas; No wonder why, Haley why didn't you ask him. I bet you he would say yes. How could some body say no. (why was he telling her to ask the dude out? Because he wanted her to be happy. That's how much he loved her. Even if meant him being miserable.)

Haley: here's a question. Why would he say yes? I mean I'll never be as pretty or beautiful as some these girls at school. I don't have perfect hair, perfect skin. I'm just me. Regular old Haley James.

(Lucas was now looking at her in shock, surprise, He couldn't believe Haley would even want to put her self in the class with the other girls. She didn't realize she was so much more. She was more beautiful to him then all the girls put together. She was far from Regular, she was special in his eyes. She was a rare gem and she didn't see it. How could she not. She does look in the mirror every day, doesn't she?)

Lucas: Haley you are unique and you are very beautiful and who ever tells you different can go to hell. I'm serious.

Haley: I'm glad you think so. (really his opinion was the only one that mattered to her)

Lucas: so are you going to ask him?

Haley: I don't know

Lucas: go ahead stop being scared.

Haley: I will think about it.

Lucas; okay I can't argue with that.

Haley: so you know we have to turn our poetry projects in for English tomorrow right?

Lucas: yeah I need to get home because I officially suck at poetry and so I'm going to need some time to pull something off.

Haley: I find it easier if you just write about your feelings or your emotions. 

Lucas; right and I would be an expert on that.

Haley: you should try it, It might be easier to do.

Lucas; I'll try but I still think this poetry thing is easier for girls.

Haley: that's so sexist 

Lucas; no, it's only my opinion.

Haley: right, what ever you say

Lucas: Well I need to get going, so we good right?

Haley: yeah, very good.

Lucas; good, bye, love ya

Hales: bye, love ya to

Lucas gave Haley a hug and then he made his way home.

In Haley's Bedroom

Haley was in her bedroom doing her English homework. She just wrote down what she felt and didn't think about it but just wrote. It was easier to write, with only her and the teacher as the audience. The teacher would never know 

Who she was talking about. Only she would know who it was really meant for.

In Lucas's Room

Lucas was having a hard time trying to do this assignment. So he figured he would just try what Haley told him to do. He did find it so much easier as he wrote down his feeling it just poured out so naturally. Word after word, sentence after sentence just all came together.

Feelings are always easier to express on paper with no one their but you. The hardest part was saying it. Saying it to the person I love.

AN: I know I'm beyond evil. I promise 100% they will be together next chapt. I just wanted to add a little more before I put them together. So please R/R.


	8. Everything Changes While Everything Stay...

What's Always Been There 

Disclaimer: For maybe the Hundredth time I don't own any thing associated with One Tree Hill. The world is a cruel, cruel place and oh so cold. Any body got a jacket I can borrow? lol 

Always thanks to my readers. Since I've been evil lately… this chapter is just for you all. Yes the one you have been waiting for. Ladies and gentlemen or should I say ladies this is it lol………

It was a Tuesday morning. Lucas, Haley, and Nathan were now sitting in first period-English. Haley and Lucas were sitting right next to each other in the last two seats in the first row. They were back to their usual, while Nathan sat all the way in the back trying his best not to stare at Haley. Just because she had ended things, his feelings didn't end, it felt like they were just beginning. He wasn't mad at Haley it was just that he was hurt and he just didn't know how to get over her. But he didn't have a choice he had to.

Ms.Farrell : Poetry projects are due today. I'm coming around to collect them. (she collected the papers Haley's and Lucas's being last, the first two on top.

Ms.Farrell: Haley your paper is on top so you can go first.

Haley: go first? Go first for what?

Ms.Farrell: To read your poem dear.

Haley: We have to read them?

Ms.Farrell: yes, I've been saying that all week. Presenting is 25% of the grade for the project.

Haley: Must have slipped my mind (she said getting up, feeling beyond scared. She wrote down all her feelings, her emotions. What was even worse was that it was about Lucas and his eyes would be directly on her. She wasn't even worried about letting her emotions out in front of the whole entire class because she was to worried about Lucas being the topic of discussion )

Haley's POV * Why did I have to write about him? Why couldn't I have chose any other topic but all my feeling towards him? Maybe he won't notice that I'm pouring my heart about him? Yeah like that will happen, it's not like it's exactly in riddles.*

Lucas was having an heart attack of his own. He knew he would have to read next because she collected his right before Haley's. He was thinking maybe he should try and rewrite something else real quick. But who was he kidding he wasn't good at this poetry stuff.

Haley made her way toward the teacher's desk. She took her paper off the top of the stack and held the paper at eye level. Her hand now trembling and her body shaking in nervousness. She took a quick glance at Lucas who was looking straight at her then her eyes traced over the classroom, over to Nathan then to the teacher. The she just closed her eyes for a quick second then began reading.

Haley: Everything Changes While Everything Stays The Same

A smile spreads across his face.

With out even seeing it I can almost 100 percent trace.

He's laughing through his pools of blue.

His eyes some how shinning with something new.

His hair unruly dancing with the wind.

It still keeps it's composure with out going along with the trend. 

He walks with this confidence that speaks for itself

This sense of pride that doesn't come from wealth

He portrays himself and no one else

Trying his best to win with the cards he's been dealt

Yeah it's still him, it's always been him. (she looked right at Lucas)

For some reason he doesn't look the same to me.

Maybe the sun was in my eyes and I couldn't see.

Something's definitely changed and it's happened so suddenly.

When I'm with him it feels like that's where I'm suppose to be.

He talks to me and it's like every word was customized, just meant for me.

He hugs me and embraces me like a rock amidst a deep sea.

This look he gives me that just paints a smile on my face.

Just by a simple touch my heart quickens it's pace.

The same things he's always done don't seem the same at all.

I've feel my self loosing my stability as I fall.

A friendship that's always been the same

But new feelings that are bound to bring about change.

As soon as she was done her ears were attacked by the whole class clapping.

She slowly directed her gaze at Lucas.

A friends Lucas who was staring at her with these eyes, they looked mixed with shock and something else she couldn't decipher. She just couldn't figure out what he was thinking, or what the meant look. She wasn't going to stay around long enough to find out. She ran out the doors, tears sneaking up on her she didn't know form where or why. She just put her heart on display in front of the guy who held it and she felt like she made a total idiot out of herself.

Lucas's POV * She's probably talking about that dude she dumped Nathan for. I didn't know they were friends, though. How could I not know who my best friend likes? Doesn't make a difference who it was for, it wasn't for me. She would probably never write any thing like that for me, but then again how could she, she doesn't see me like that. I'm only he big brother the best friend, But never the boy friend.*

Lucas saw Haley run through the door with the tears coming down her face and immediately he ran after her.

Haley had took the closest exit and sat at one of the tables in the court yard where they ate lunch. Right now she was really hating the teacher, herself, that school and Lucas. Who was she kidding she could never hate Lucas she hated him for god sakes. She heard footsteps quickening toward her and she turned the opposite question.

Lucas; Hales, Are you okay?

Haley: Yeah I'm completely fine after I mad a complete fool out of myself. (she said trying to wipe her tears

Lucas; how did you do that?

Haley: Ms.Farrell had to make me read the poem. I would have never wrote it if I knew I had to read it.

Lucas: the poem…. Was it for the guy you were telling me about yesterday

Haley: yeah 

Lucas: Is he in our class?

Haley: yes

Lucas: So how do you know you made a complete fool out of yourself if you left before you could even talk to him?

Haley: He said a lot by not talking

Lucas: Maybe he didn't know

Haley: How could he not, It's not like I have a whole group of friends.

Lucas: very true

Haley: Obviously he doesn't know, he can be so naive sometimes (she said laughing, it was funny how she talking about him to him)

Lucas: Okay do I have to guess or are you going to tell me

Haley: you really want to know? (she said looking at him in his sapphire eyes)

Lucas; you make it sound bad, but yes I want to know

Haley paused for a minute and turned her gaze from him to the her hands, she was about to tell him and she was calm and she didn't know why. She was just tired of hiding and she wanted to be able to breathe. She wanted every thing out in the open and all the secrets told.

Haley: Lucas Scott

Lucas; what?

Haley: I just told you

Lucas; told me what?

Haley: who the person is

Lucas looked at her in shock he couldn't even form words he felt like a baby just learning how to talk. Lucas's POV *Oh my god. My ears are playing tricks on me. I swear they are. She did not just say what I wanted to hear. " Lucas Scott, I just old you who the person is" oh yeah she said it all right. All this time it's been me , she's bee talking about me and I had no clue. We've been sharing the same feeling and …oh my god My heart feels like it's going to jump out my chest*

Haley got up and started to walk away

Lucas; where are you going

Haley: This was a big mistake I shouldn't have told you. I knew you wouldn't feel the same ways. (her voice threatened by tears one again)

Lucas jumped up and grabbed her arm and he passionately kissed her. Letting all of his emotions and feelings go that he'd been keeping bottled up. She kissed back with the same intensity after about a couple of minutes they broke apart needing air.

They looked at each other still breathing heavily with smiles on their faces.

Lucas: I'm not naïve (he said laughing)

Haley: Yes you are look how long I've been out here talking about you. And I still had to tell you.

Lucas; Why did you wait so long to tell me

Haley: Because you're my best friend, It's not exactly easy to tell your best friend you're in love with them

Lucas: I know what you mean. I don't think I would have ever got up the courage to tell you that I was in love with you.

Haley: actions speak louder then words. Besides I like show better then the tell any way( she said walking toward him wrapping her arms around him and devouring his lips once again)

Lucas backed away for a little bit, surprising Haley

Haley: What?

Lucas: you wrote that poem for me?

Haley: no I wrote if for the teacher instead of the boy I'm madly in love with and was in the middle of kissing right now. (she said sarcastically)

Lucas; I was wondering why you were staying after class a lot? (he said replying to her sarcasm)

Haley: funny, funny just kiss me 

Lucas: Your wish is my command

A/N See I'm not all evil. Lol How did you guys like this chapt. ? Please R/R thanx and the next chapter will hopefully be put up soon. 


	9. Haley James, A Sweet Torture?

What's Always Been There

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing associated with One Tree Hill. But of course gifts and presents will ease the pain. Don't worry if you don't know what I'll like money is good to. Lol 

Sorry I know It's been a while since I last updated but with Christmas and New Years I was kind of tied up. But finally I'm updating.

Always thanx to the readers and reviewers. You know who you are

Inside The Diner

Deb was behind the register taking orders, because it was always crowded because the after school rush. Keith was sitting at the table by the door sipping his hot coffee when he noticed Haley and Lucas walk to the door.

Outside The Diner

Lucas and Haley had made it to the door of the Café.

Lucas: Hales you sure you can't just come in for a little bit. (he said pleading with his eyes while he wrapped his arms around her waist.)

Hales: Luke you know I want to but I have this test in World History. Don't give me them eyes it's not going to work,( she turned her gaze from his eyes to his lips, god how they looked so kissable)

Lucas: I'm really starting to hate World history even more then before giving you a test you have to study for so you can't spend time with your boyfriend. That's just evil.

Hales: I like the sound of that

Lucas: what? Me hating world history or that's just evil part

Hales: no the part where you said boyfriend

Lucas: yeah me to, especially since I've been waiting like forever for it to happen. (he said looking in her eyes and he could tell she felt the same way) he was now stroking her hair while one hand was still wrapped around her waist. He pulled her in for a kiss. Her lips soft against his, his lips warm against hers. It was a sweet sensual kiss not short but not long either. They finally broke apart.)

Lucas: how about this, I help you study (he said grinning, he figured it was the best plan he ever cam up with, just brilliant. Now the hard part would be actually studying and not constant staring at Haley all night.)

Haley: okay, okay but you have to promise me that were going to study. (She said warningly while stressing the word study.)

Lucas: of coarse were going to study

Haley: only study, promise

Lucas: I promise (he already knew he would soon regret his words)

Haley: alright let's go studying partner (she said laughing) 

Lucas opened the door to the café as Haley entered and Lucas followed. Keith was sitting at the table with the biggest smile on his face. Lucas was wondering why Keith was smiling at him with this goofy look on his face. He decided he would just ask him later and he continued following Haley to the back of the café. They finally found a table all the way in the back. The seats were facing each other. Lucas changed that and put the seats side by side. What was he trying to do make it harder for himself? After Haley had all the books she needed to study, they got to work.

Haley: so let's get to work.

Lucas: alright what book are we starting in

Haley: the text book chapter 18.19,pull some questions out of there and see if I can answer them

Lucas: what are some things that happened in the world and what was it effect?

So they had been studying for like 2 hours and surprisingly Lucas kept to his promise for now. It's was now 6:00p.m and that after work rush was now in and it was kind of hard to concentrate and hear over the hustle and bustle.

Haley: I can't even hear my self think in here. Let alone study. 

Lucas: yeah, so you want to stop?

Haley: no, how about we go study at my house, no ones there and we'll get peace and quite so I Can study.

Lucas: alright, grab your stuff and off to your house we go. (he was secretly kind of nervous, he would be in an empty house with Haley James. He was surprised that he had kept to his word this long. He wanted her to get a good grade but she was torturing him just by being Haley James. )

At Haley's House

They were in her bedroom books splattered all across her bed and the floor.

Haley was on the bed laying flat on her stomach with her legs up. Lucas was on the floor near the end corner of the bed while looking up at Haley

while she read an excerpt out one of the books the teacher gave as a helping aid to study. He had to listen to ask her questions after wards but he was failing miserably to even listen let alone think. He was staring at her eyes and how they sparkled and how her hair was just swinging lightly back and forth. She looked so cute, focused on what she was doing with her legs swinging back and forth. Then he directed her gaze at her lips which looked so smooth and soft, her lip gloss glistening on her lips. He just wanted to kiss her and taste the hint of strawberries on her lips. He really had run out of self control, he had been trying to keep to his promise for 4 hours. But he couldn't any more he just got up causing Haley to look up and he touched her soft silky hair as their lips met, he kissed her with all the built up tension and he let his self control go, Haley kissed him back obviously feeling the same, running her fingers through his hair. They had to stop especially since air was a necessity.

Haley: were supposed to be studying (she said in-between breaths) and I do recall some one making a promise.

Lucas: It's all your fault, you keep teasing me.

Haley(looking confused) How is it my fault? I didn't tease you.

Lucas: you will always tease me even when your doing nothing at all, your hair your eyes, your smile, the way you smell. Just being Haley James is a sweet torture for me.( he said brushing his lips with her lips)

Haley's cheeks were now all red and Lucas smiled knowing he was the one who caused it)

Haley; I guess that's a good enough reason, but no more, keep your mouth, and your words to yourself unless it involves History (she said smiling) 

Lucas: so if could some how relate kissing to history I could kiss you? (he said seductively)

Haley: No because we'd never finish studying, knowing you, that would be one long history lesson. 

Lucas: Yup the first history lesson that you'd actually enjoy

Haley blushed again not admitting that he was right.

Haley: study! Were here to study! Focus are you focused now? (she said trying to convince herself to get back on track and not let herself pay attention to what Lucas was saying because if she did there would be no more studying.

Lucas: alright alright! I'm focused. Do you think you could talk to me with your back turned to me? (he said seriously, he wasn't playing Haley James was a torture all on her own.)

Haley: If you concentrate on the book then you won't see me any way.

Lucas; alright let's do this and get it over with.

They started studying again and a 1 and a half hours had passed. Now it was 7:45p.m. Lucas was laying on the bed long ways on his back while Haley laid across the bed with her head on his chest. Lucas was reading a page of the text book which would be where most of the questions would be taken from. (Haley tried hard to concentrate on what he was reading but she couldn't help listening to his heartbeat. It was slow at first but it grew faster and faster and his hands were in her hair stroking the long strands calming her, relaxing her. She suddenly felt really sleepy. Lucas found himself stumbling over his words because the scent of her just drove him crazy and her hair was so soft and what topped it off was she was laying on him. Haley couldn't hear him stumbling over his words because she was lost in her own world to. Lucas had finally finished reading and he had just now heard Hale's sleeping whimpers. He looked down and saw that her eyes were shut and she looked so peaceful. So he carefully got up and put a pillow under her head, she moved a little bit but went back to sleep. The he spread the comforter over her small frame. He kissed her lightly on her lips, not enough to wake her and he brushed her hair out her face. He stood there for a minute just taking in the site of her and how beautiful she looked. He scribbled a note on a piece of paper and laid it on the pillow. He whispered "Good night Hales and Sweet dreams. I love you now and forever" into the air that filled the room that seemed as if it was filled with little whispers. 

He made his way back to his house and he opened the door and the living room light was on. He walked in the living room and Keith was there reading a book on the couch. He sat beside him waiting for him to acknowledge his presence.

Keith: hey Luke

Lucas; hey

Keith: anything new happening with your life?

Lucas; like what?

Keith: Oh I don't know school, best friends, per say Haley James

Lucas: at least you don't beat around the bush (he said laughing)

Keith: yeah I'm a straight to the point type of guy

Lucas: Me and Haley we just figured some things out. I guess you could say we figured them out together.

Keith: together as in boyfriend and girlfriend?

Lucas: yup, she's got me and I've got her, even though I think I got the better end of the stick. (he said smiling, Haley was more then she would ever know)

Keith: I was wondering when you two were going to take off your blind folders and see what everybody else saw.

Lucas: yeah a lot of things and a lot of people made me lose sight of what and who is important to me. I realized that Haley was important to me and no one was going to take her form me. But it's funny though I took of the blind folds to see that I loved Haley but I'm still blind because love is blind.

Love does not come with directions. Especially when you've felt it for the first time you don't know what's going to happen next and you are no longer in control of your own feelings. He was headed down a highway he couldn't see but love would be his guide.

A/N: please R/R so how was this chapt? let me know. I'm thinking about making the next chapt the ending. I don't know we will see.


	10. What's Always Been There

What's Always Been There

Disclaimer: I don't anything associated with One Tree Hill. I know, I know life goes on. But I think it's the end for me. Just save yourself. LoL 

A/N: Okay so I know there is going to be some people mad at me but this is the last chapter. But don't hate me to much because I'm doing another Lucas/Haley fan fiction soon. And thank you to every one who has read and reviewed my first fan fiction ever. Hopefully you all like the ending but if you don't still tell me because constructive criticism can only make me a better writer so I can have more interested readers. So please don't hesitate to R/R.

Lucas left the house a little earlier this morning let's just say that he had really high hopes of walking Haley to school and a lot of times he usually missed her because he left the house to late or he woke up to late. But he was determined to be the first and the last to see here bright smile if it was possible. Yes this was one of the simpler things but it was now one of the important things to him. Who was he kidding any thing involving Haley James was more important then the world it itself. So he casually through his back pack over his shoulder as he made his way to Haley's. He made it to Hale's house rather quickly because of his long strides. He knocked on the door and just waited for his angel to answer.

Haley was just about to get her coat to leave as she heard the door bell ring and she smiled widely because it could only be one person, Lucas. As she grabbed her coat quickly out the closet she made her way to the door.

Haley: Isn't this surprising (she said with a charming smile on her face)

Lucas: Yeah I'm just full of them (he had a seductive twisted grin on his face)

Haley: Yeah I bet you did surprise yourself when you saw you could actually leave the house on time for once. (she said with laughter in her eyes)

Lucas: Can't you see I'm changing my ways for you. Only for you baby (he said with a laughing tone)

Haley: Are you trying to sweet talk me Lucas Scott?

Lucas: What if I said yes?

Haley: I'd say why?

Lucas: maybe for a good morning hug and kiss.

Haley: I'd say you don't need sweet talk and (she inched closer and kissed him sweetly on his lips, then Lucas parted his lips and deepened the kiss as she played with his hair and he wrapped his hands around her waist. They both pulled away reluctantly as they remembered how to breathe again.

Haley: you know what, I'm going to have to ban you from walking me to school. You're making us late. We should have left 10minutes ago. (she said trying to pout but not really working with the smile and all.)

Lucas: It's not my fault, I have a weakness for beautiful girls. One beautiful girl in particular.( he said with that sexy smile on his face)

Haley couldn't help but blush, so she just got her book bag and pushed Lucas outside while she closed and locked the door.

At One Tree Hill High

Lucas was at Haley's locker because he had already cleared his books. He had his arms around her waist, him standing behind her while she was facing her locker getting her books. 

Lucas: Have you got the books you need yet? (he said in in exasperated tone)

Haley: almost, I would have but some one insist on making it difficult (she said smiling referring to the two arms around her waist)

Lucas: oh you think this is difficult? (he said with mischief in his voice he started to tickle her sides)

Haley: (who was throwing a laughing fit trying to speak between laughs) Lucas__ please__ stop__ (but Lucas wasn't listening he kept at it)

Nathan looked from where he was standing with his group of friends to see what was all the laughing about, to see Haley still in Lucas's embrace while he was tickling her and she was laughing hysterically. His stomach tightened and a frown plastered on his face, he knew something had changed, just by the way they touched each other and the look in their eyes…..was something he never recognized but he knew it was love, trust, happiness and what hurt him the most was that something he had never felt, never experienced and he thought maybe he could have even become remotely close to being happy with Haley but it was clear she was in love with Lucas and that he didn't even compare. He couldn't cause that bright smile and her eyes to light up even more then a Christmas tree with a thousand lights. One of his "friends" noticed his frown and followed his gaze to his sudden "damper".

Chris: I didn't know pukas and Haley were dating.

Ben: There not

Chris: Then what do you call that( as he pointed his finger towards the couple) As the whole group turned and looked at the sight of Lucas and Haley. 

Haley: Okay, okay I'm done. (Lucas finally stopped tickling her and wrapped his arms back around her waist as she turned inward toward him and pressed her lips against his and she placed one hand on the back of his neck and one in his messy hair playing with the unruly strands. Lucas intensified the kiss allowing her entrance and kissing her passionately. They finally broke apart with a flushed Haley and Lucas with a wide smile on his face

Hales: I'm already and set for class, so let's get a move on.

Lucas: yeah you should, practically taking for ever to get 3 little books and a notebook.

Hales; Hey I did reward you for waiting didn't I?

Lucas; Oh yes you did (he said with a seductive grin on his face) Remind me to let you take all the time you need next time if that's going to be my reward all the time.( he said with sexy smile)

So they made their way to first period passing Nathan's little cliché.

Ben: I stand corrected, He's definitely tapping that.

Nathan: (cut in) don't talk about her like that, you say what ever you want about Lucas but leave Haley out if (as he stormed off)

Ben: What's his problem?

Chris: Nathan will be Nathan, he always has problems

Nathan found himself trailing down the hallways to his first period teacher. Yup English * Why in the world am I even thinking about going to class? I don't want to see Haley or Lucas let alone them together. He'll probably just find some way to rub it in my face. (it just now dawned on Nathan that that "some one else" Haley was talking about when she broke up with him was Lucas.) It probably wasn't any hard choice for her, me or good ol Lucas Scott. I'm not going to class, but either way I'll still have to see Lucas because I have weight class with him and he has to go to that (He felt a clenching in his stomach, he realized he couldn't hide because everyday he would see them one day or another kissing, hugging, laughing and it hurt to know that there was nothing he could do about it.)

In Weight Class

Nathan was lifting weights, hopefully he could let off some steam. He then noticed Lucas come in and just seeing him made him angry, he felt he was 

stealing every thing he held dear. He wasn't going to just let Lucas walk around feeling above the clouds when he was feeling lower then the dirt on the ground. He put the weights back on the rack and walked over to where Lucas was doing his weight lifting.

Nathan looked down at his brother while Lucas looked up at him.

Nathan: you just have to take everything that belongs to me don't you? (he said screaming loud enough to fill the weight room air.)

Lucas: (put the weights back on the rack as he set up on the little black bench.) What? What are you talking about Nathan? (he said matching Nathan's tone of voice.)

Nathan: Haley (he said in a low, soft voice)

Lucas: Haley doesn't belong to you and your crying about some one taking everything that belongs to you. No let's try this, you have the father, you the big house by the lake, you are the brother that's accepted the one that deserves the so called pity, the one that isn't looked on as the one who did something wrong. I 'm sorry I don't see how I have everything that's yours.

Nathan: you take my spot on the team, you can have Peyton, you take Haley, the one person I really only ever cared about (his voice becoming lower and lower, you can hear tears in his voice but you can't see it in his eyes or on his face.)

Lucas: I don't care you can talk about me, belittle me, kidnap me, you can even take basket ball away from me but you can't have Haley, You can't take Haley away from me. I love her (he said the last part in a very low voice mostly to himself but Nathan heard him)

They just look at each other in the eyes, they both see that each other loves Haley. They came to this unspoken agreement with their eyes.

Nathan cared for Haley but he knew that Haley deserved the best and the best was Lucas. It hurt him so much that he couldn't be with her but he was to screwed up to be in a relationship, he couldn't give Haley what she needed what she deserved but He knew Lucas loved her and he would. He just wanted the words to take this weight off his shoulder, he wanted Lucas to understand. Lucas understood and Nathan understood. Maybe this agreement of unspoken words would be the beginning for them, maybe it would be all they could handle. But at least they both understood.

In Lucas's Room later that evening, after school.

Haley; Luke did we have English homework ? (she said sprawled across his bed)

Lucas: No, Ms.Farrell for once didn't give us any home work. I'm think about throwing a party. (He said pulling his sweater form over his head and throwing it on the chair beside his desk. Now only presented in a white t-shirt.)

Haley in a movement to sit up accidentally knocked Lucas's back pack on the floor. She bent down quick to pick it up as some of his papers, in particular a graded sheet of paper that said 98%-A fell out. Of coarse Haley put the rest of the stuff back in the book bag while she left that one out and began to read aloud." Poetry Project- Whats A-" She was immediately silenced by Lucas jumping on her and taking the paper away.

Haley: Hey! (she said laughing a little bit) I was reading that.

Lucas; I know that's why, I took it. (he said with a grin on his face.)

Haley: I never got a chance to hear it. (she said in her winning voice)

Lucas: but it's not really all that good (he said matching her voice) (He wrote down everything about how he felt about her and he wasn't sure he was ready to let her know, or if she was ready to know)

Haley: It must be some good you got a 98%, Please Lucas. (she was giving him her puppy dog eyes and he knew before long he would give in and for even more incentive she brushed her lips against his and teased him.)

Lucas: Hales (he said in some what of a giving in tone, but she kept doing what she was doing)

Lucas; Okay, okay. I'll read it.( he said in a defeated tone)

Haley: Thank you (she said in her victorious tone) As she sat in an upright position on the bed looking intently at him as he stood in front of her with the graded paper in had.)

Lucas: What's Always Been There

Years have come and gone.

Even through it all we still manage to have the strongest of bonds.

She'll still be at my door on the coldest of nights with her warm smile.

Always sticking by me even making the dullest moments worth while.

She'll probably be the only one that will really understands me.

But she really won't understand what I don't even.

Like words at the tip of my tongue.

But it never gets said even with a new day rising with sun.

The same words that couldn't talk when I always hold you to close.

Or when you give me that look , that no one else knows.

When I just loose myself in your eyes

And I can't even imagine them being soaked with cries.

Even when I stroke your hair at my best attempt to calm you.

Cause I can never say what I always knew.

Like some how I've only pictured you and me.

I could always feel it but not all the time did I see.

But strangely enough I've become very aware

That it's what's all ways Been There.

Lucas looked at Haley and she had tears in her eyes and she jumped up and kissed with all the love she had, and all the love she contained for him. While her tears ran down her cheek and stained Lucas's face to. They pulled apart just staring in each other's eyes. "I love you" she said in a soft voice. "I love 

you to and I will always love you"

Sometimes times things can be so clear but be the most confusing. And that same spark that's finally recognized, that's finally seen, that's finally seen has always been there.

THE END

A/N: So I know some people hate me right now for making this the last chapt. But don't hate me to much because I'm doing another Lucas/ Haley fic soon. So keep you eyes pealed. So did you like the ending? Did you like the story? Please R/R

P.S- All the poems used in this story were written by me.


End file.
